Blog użytkownika:Czarno-Szara/Szalony świat!
Cześć wszystkim! Parę informacji: *'Valka jest smokiem czystej krwi ( jej historia jest dosyć prosta... poprosiła kogoś tam o coś tam co da jej możliwość przemiany w człowieka)' *'Stoik zwykły człowiek... Wiking, wódz plemienia Wandali' *'Czkawka no smok po matce człowiek po ojcu... pół-smok (JEJ)' *'Astrid to piękna dziewczyna której matka i ojciec bardzo nie lubią Czkawki' *'Brygada Sączysmarka zmieniła się o tyle że jest w niej Hethera i nie ma w niej Astrid' *'Co do Szczerbatka i reszty smoków zobaczycie sami' *'Powodzenia!!!!' -Byłaś miłością mojego życia!- krzyczał wiking na skrzydlatą kobietę -Byłam? Już nie jestem?- odkrzykiwała mu kobieta -Jesteś smokiem! Moja żona nie może być gadziną! -Jestem, bo taka się urodziłam! -Mogłaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej! -Teraz ci mówię! -Jeszcze wczoraj oznajmiałaś mi, że jesteś w ciąży!- zarzucał jej dalej -Chcesz tego dziecka? Czy odrzucisz je tylko dlatego bo wiesz kim jestem? -Chce tego dziecka- powiedział zbliżając się do kobiety- ale nie chce żeby dziecko było bez matki! Ty musisz tu zostać ale nikt nie może wiedzieć kim naprawdę jesteś! -Obiecuję, że nikt się nie dowie! Mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety bliżej i uściskał ją, ta skołowana popłakała się. Kilka miesięcy później na świat przyszedł chłopczyk, któremu rodzice nadali imię Czkawka. -Mama! Tata!- mówił chłopczyk obrośnięty w czarne łuski -Stoiku?- kobieta spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem a ten uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie- o czym myślisz? -O porzuceniu walki ze smokami. O stworzeniu mu normalnego domu w którym będzie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie!- odparł biorąc malucha w ręce -Tata!- powiedział chłopiec i przytulił ojca Od tego momentu minęło dwanaście lat ale do dzisiaj nie ma pokoju ze smokami -Astrid!- powiedział chłopak który właśnie zawisł na gałęzi tuż przed twarzą blondynki -Czkawka!- wydarła się przestraszona -Nie krzycz tak bo mi uszy odpadną!- powiedział łapiąc się za nie- mam coś dla ciebie! -A co takiego?- zapytała zadowolona -Jak ci powiem to już nie będzie niespodzianki!- powiedział oburzony -Dobrze, dobrze!- zaśmiała się z miny towarzysza - to prowadź do tej niespodzianki Czkawka złapał Astrid za rękę i ruszył w stronę miejsca, które nazwał niespodzianką. Szli przez las, mijali polankę na której Czkawka tracił głowę, znowu wchodzili w las. Szli tak długo aż nie pojawiła się przed nimi wysoka kamienna ściana. -Niespodzianka!- powiedział -Skała?- zapytała nie dowierzając Czkawka pokręcił głową, złapał Astrid, rozłożył skrzydła i od razu wzniósł się w powietrze. Jeziorko, dwa wielkie głazy i jaskinia przysłonięta drzewem. To według Czkawki była niespodzianka dla Astrid. -Wylądujemy?- zapytała beztrosko -Jak chcesz...- odpowiedział i wylądował tak jak chciała dziewczyna Gdy byli już na ziemi na ciele Czkawki pojawiły się świecące, czerwone pręgi które natychmiast próbował ukryć przed towarzyszką. -Twoi rodzice o tym wiedzą?- powiedziała opiekuńczo na co chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową- Powinieneś im powiedzieć... -Nie! Oni i tak nie będą wiedzieli co to jest!- warknął a dziewczyna odsunęła się kilka kroków W oczach przyjaciółki pojawiły się łzy. -To cię boli. Prawda?- zapytała a chłopak przytaknął- Od jakiego czasu tak się dzieje? -Kilka tygodni... - zielone oczy Czkawki zalały się czerwienią a jego twarz bardziej niż zwykle pokryła się czarnymi łuskami Astrid rzuciła się na chłopaka tuląc go mocno. Zmiany zaczęły znikać w raz z pręgami a Czkawka uspokajał się. -Zaraz będzie wieczór! Miałam wrócić przed zachodem słońca!- oznajmiła trochę zdenerwowana -Pójdziemy skrótem! Co ty na to?- zapytał chłopak podnosząc się z ziemi -Miło by było wreszcie się nie spóźnić.- westchnęła -Choć za mną!- powiedział a po chwili zniknął w dziurze pod wielką skałą Dziewczyna nie zastanawiała się długo i weszła za przyjacielem a chwilę później razem wyszli na obrzeżach wioski. -Widzimy się jutro?- zapytała z radością w głosie -Pewnie! -odpowiedział Czkawka i każdy rozszedł się we własną stronę Czkawka szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę domu ale gdy mijał chatę Jorgensonów napotkał pewną znaczącą przeszkodę, Sączysmarka wraz ze swoją bandą. -I co cieszysz się, że ukradłeś mi dziewczynę? -zapytał młody Jorgenson -Twoją dziewczynę?- odpowiedział bez namysłu Czkawka za co od razu dostał w brzuch od rywala -Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać!- krzyknął -Hej brat a co by było gdybyśmy złamali coś temu mazgajowi?- zapytała Szpadka -Miał by coś złamane?- odpowiedział jej Mieczyk -Wiesz Czkawka ja tam nic do ciebie nie mam- zaczął Śledzik- ale jesteś żałosny! Czkawka powoli próbował wstać gdy dostał kopniaka w to samo miejsce co uderzył go Sączysmark, ale tym razem od Hethery. -Masz się do niej nie zbliżać!- powiedziała kucając nad leżącym i zwijającym się z bólu Czkawce Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiły się czarne łuski co raz przeplecione czerwoną pręgą. Złość którą czuł do oprawców była ogromna wręcz przytłaczająca. Szczęście chciało by akurat teraz pojawił się Pyskacz. -Zmykać stąd młodzieży!- krzyknął Gbur przeganiając grupkę- A ty młody musisz się natychmiast uspokoić! -Nic mi nie jest!- powiedział Czkawka chowając łuski -Odprowadzę cię do domu...- zaproponował mężczyzna podnoszący chłopaka z ziemi Na prawym policzku Czkawki zaczął pojawiać się obrzęk spowodowany upadkiem na ziemię już po pierwszym ciosie. -Twoja matka oszaleje ze złości za to!- powiedział Pyskacz spoglądając na policzek chłopca -Wiem. Znowu zrobi mi wykład o wdawaniu się w bójki!- zaśmiał się a towarzysz razem z nim Dochodzili właśnie do domu Stoika gdy przez drzwi wybiegła Valka ze łzami w oczach rzucając się na syna. -Kochanie! Martwiłam się o ciebie! Co ci się stało?- mówiła zdenerwowana -Nic! To tylko Sączysmark i Hethera!- przez myśl Czkawki przeszło, że może faktycznie jest żałosny -O co znowu poszło? O tą twoją koleżankę?- zapytała głaszcząc syna po głowie a ten przytaknął- Jak tylko wróci twój ojciec to mu to powiemy! Dobrze? -Tak...- odpowiedział i wyrywając się z uścisku matki poszedł do domu -Val... musisz z nim porozmawiać na poważnie!- powiedział Pyskacz łapiąc kobietę za rękę -Próbuję ale do niego naprawdę jest trudno dotrzeć! Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni jest zamknięty w sobie jak nigdy wcześniej!- odpowiedziała mu zabierając rękę -Widziałaś co się z nim dzieje gdy nawet częściowo zmienia się w smoka?- spytał niepewnie a Valka pokręciła przecząco głową- Na jego ciele pojawiają się pręgi. Czerwone, świecące pręgi. Czkawka prosił mnie bym nie mówił tego ani tobie ani Stoikowi ale to zaszło za daleko! -Wiedziałeś o tym a i tak nic nam nie powiedziałeś?!- puściła mu złowrogie spojrzenie- On jest dzieckiem a ty jesteś już dorosłym człowiekiem a i tak to ukrywałeś! -Nie denerwuj się!- próbował uspokoić ją Pyskacz -Pyskacz porozmawiamy później! Idę do Czkawki!- weszła do chaty i od razu skierowała się na schody Szła w kierunku pokoju syna, jako matka chciała mu pomóc za wszelką cenę i chociaż od dwunastu lat miała przeświadczenie, że jej syn jest inny to i tak go kochała. -Czkawka?- zaczęła spokojnie -Nie wchodź!- odkrzyknął jej głos z pokoju -Chce ci pomóc!- powiedziała otwierając drzwi Na podłodze siedział chłopiec. Jego oczy były zalane czerwienią a czarne łuski przeszyte rubinowymi pręgami. Gdy matka zrobiła krok w jego stronę ten nakrył się skrzydłami. Sam nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Co prawda nie czuł już bólu ale w zamian tego przyszedł strach. -Musisz się uspokoić- westchnęła kobieta a Czkawka odkrył się- Wiesz, może mówienie o tym nie załatwi sprawy ale też przez to przechodziłam. -Naprawdę?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem -Tak! Miałam w tedy sześć lat, to właśnie w tedy smoki przechodzą okres wstępnego dojrzewania. Tu winne są negatywne emocje gnieżdżące się w sercu, gniew, strach i niepokój. -Mamo, ale ja mam dwanaście lat.- oznajmił -Jesteś pół-smokiem więc to pewnie dlatego. -Jak ty przez to przeszłaś? -Codziennie ćwiczyłam panowanie nad emocjami i spędzałam czas z przyjaciółmi, to właśnie mi pomagało, ale przede wszystkim rozmawiałam z rodzicami!- zaśmiała się przytulając syna -A jak to się stało, że jesteś człowiekiem?- zapytał chłopiec a Valka trochę się zmieszała -Opowiem ci o tym kiedy indziej. To by była zbyt długa historia. Dobrze?- zapytała a synek się zgodził- Dobrze! To kładź się już! -Mamo? -Tak kochanie? -Kiedy wróci tata? -Jak tylko podpisze rozejm z Oswaldem Zgodnopysznym. -Mamo? -Tak? -Kocham cię!- powiedział cały się rumieniąc -Ja też cię kocham! Następnego dnia, Czkawka mimo siniaka na policzku miał świetny humor co skutkowało dużym zaskoczeniem u młodego Jorgensona. -A co ty taki zadowolony?- zapytała Hethera gdy tylko zobaczyła witającego się z nią Czkawkę -Tak po prostu! Idziesz ze mną i z Astrid łowić ryby? Później będziemy je piec nad ogniskiem!- zapytał -Czemu nie! Przepraszam za tego kopniaka wczoraj.- odpowiedziała ze skruchą a chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę -To było wczoraj! Jak chcesz to zaproś Szpadkę i chłopaków!- powiedział wznosząc się w powietrze na dopiero co rozłożonych skrzydłach -Do zobaczenia!- powiedziała uśmiechnięta -Czy ty właśnie gadałaś z tym niedojdą?- zapytał Sączysmark, który właśnie wyskoczył zza chaty -Tak! Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na wspólne spędzanie czau z Czkawką i Astrid! Ja się wybiorę i reszta pewnie też!- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa -A ja nie mam zamiaru nigdzie iść!- odburknął Smark -To nie! Astrid właśnie wyszła z domu a jej matka razem z nią. -Czy nie mogłabyś spędzać czasu z normalnymi ludźmi?- zapytała córkę -Mamo już ci mówiłam! Czkawka jest w pełni normalny!- odpowiedziała jej -Mówię ludźmi a nie no wiesz!- zaczęła nerwowo gestykulować -Dzień dobry pani Hofferson!- krzyknął z dachu Czkawka -No widzisz o czym ja do ciebie mówię!- powiedziała niezadowolona- Witaj Czkawka! -Astrid- zaczął zeskakując z dachu- Zaprosiłem do nas parę osób! Mam tylko nadzieję, że przyjdą! Pani Hofferson wchodziła właśnie do domu gdy usłyszała słowa młodego chłopaka od razu odwróciła się zaskoczona. -Możesz dzisiaj wrócić później. - powiedziała na ucho córce -Dzięki mamo! Kocham cię!- odpowiedziała uroczo- Czkawka a powiedz mi tylko kim są te osoby? -Hethera, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka.- odpowiedział nie tracąc uśmiechu -Czy ty na prawdę jesteś tym Czkawką, którego znam?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem -A znasz jakichś innych mnie?- zadał głupie pytanie a Astrid i jej mama zaśmiały się- Dobra! Choć już! Czkawka ruszył a za nim Astrid, która co chwilę spoglądała na policzek przyjaciela, widziała siniaka i domyślała się od kogo go ma. -Co tak patrzysz?- powiedział gdy byli prawie na miejscu -N..nic tak tylko patrze... coś się stało wczoraj jak wracałeś do domu?- chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową a dziewczyna westchnęła -Hethera! Idziecie?- krzykną do dziewczyny gdy tylko ją zobaczył -O Czkawkuś! Tak idziemy, idziemy!- odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna stojąca z grupką znajomych -Nie ma Sączysmarka? Trudno!- powiedział Czkawka wzruszając ramionami -To gdzie idziemy?- zapytał Mieczyk -Idziemy na plażę blisko jaskiń. Tam jest najwięcej ryb i- Śledzik wciął się Czkawce -I smoków! Pomyślałeś o tym?- zapytał Ingerman- Tata mi mówił, że tam gdzie są ryby tam też są smoki! -Jakby wam to wytłumaczyć... Jestem pół-smokiem więc chyba nie będzie tak źle...- pocieszył ich chłopak -Jestem już trochę głodna! Może już pójdziemy?- zaproponowała Astrid a grupka przytaknęła Chociaż atmosfera była napięta to każdy starał się dobrze bawić. Po przybyciu na miejsce Czkawka rozdzielił zadania pomiędzy wszystkich, Astrid, Hethera i Szpadka zbierały drewno na opał, Śledzik i Mieczyk przenosili kłody na których można byłoby usiąść a sam chłopak łowił ryby. Wszystko szło świetnie więc jak to w życiu bywa coś musiało pójść źle i pojawiła się przeszkoda, Jorgenson. -Hethera co ty robisz?- zapytał Smark -Zbieram drewno... Czy coś ci umyka kolego?- zbyła go dziewczyna Wszyscy pracowali blisko siebie więc każdy zauważył przybycie dodatkowej osoby. -Głupia jesteś czy tylko udajesz? Zadajesz się z tą ofermą, a on jeszcze karze ci pracować!- wyśmiał chłopak -Nikt mi nic nie karze! Robię to bo każdy coś robi! Byłeś zaproszony ale postanowiłeś się nie wybierać! Możesz sobie iść Smarku!- krzyknęła dziewczyna -Zostaw te patyki! Jak ja mam iść to pójdziesz i ty i cała reszta! Macie zostawić tego śmiecia!- wykrzyknął Sączysmark łapiąc czarnowłosą za ręce tak, że wypuściła ona całe nazbierane drewno -Cofnąłeś się do reszty w rozwoju?- wykrzyknęła dziewczyna a Sączysmark już miał ją uderzyć gdy został złapany za rękę przez Czkawkę -Ty mały!- rzucił się na Czkawkę i zaczął go bić -Sączysmark! Przestań!- krzyczała Astrid Smark nic nie robił sobie ze słów dziewczyny a gdy ta podeszła rozdzielić ich napastnik uderzył ją. W tedy Czkawka cały pokrył się czarnymi łuskami i zmienił się w smoka ale nie byle jakiego smoka! Zmienił się w nocną furię! Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie chłopaka i przygniótł go do ziemi tak, że ten stękną z bólu. Smok zaryczał Sączysmarkowi prosto w twarz po czym zszedł z niego i podszedł do przerażonej Astrid. -Nie... Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!- wydarła się dziewczyna -Odejdź!- krzyknęła Szpadka pomagająca wstać wystraszonemu Smarkowi Właśnie w tedy do Czkawki dotarło, że oni mają go za bez duszną bestię, mają go za smoka, który w każdej chwili może ich po prostu pozabijać. Warkną tylko na Jorgensona i odszedł. Wieczorem na Berk wrócił Stoik. Był szczęśliwy z udanego podpisywania paktu pokojowego z Oswaldem. Szedł do domu, spokojny, że wreszcie może odetchnąć. -Cześć kochana! Jak się masz?- zapytał gdy tylko ujrzał małżonkę -Witaj! Dobrze a ty? Jak minęła podróż?- odparła -Męcząco ale do przeżycia! Gdzie Czkawka? -Poszedł z Astrid na ryby. Mówił, że wróci jak skończą. -Dziwne, po drodze do domu widziałem dzieciaki. Były strasznie wystraszone. -Astrid też widziałeś?- zapytała zdenerwowana -Tak! I bliźniaków, Hetherę, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. -Mam złe przeczucia! -Czemu? Może postanowił sobie zostać sam na plaży, albo poszedł się przejść jak to Czkawka.- uspokoił ją -Może masz rację... Mijały godziny a Czkawka ciągle nie wracał. -Pewnie spędza noc w lesie albo na plaży!- uspokajali się nawzajem rodzice W tym czasie Czkawki dawno już nie było na wyspie, gdy leciał widział statek ojca, przelatywał nad wyspami o których w księgach nie było słowa. Nie zastanawiał się jak się czuje matka chociaż leżało mu to na sercu, czuł, że musi lecieć jak najdalej. Zawsze świetnie widział w ciemnościach ale gdy otaczały go tylko niebo i bezkresny ocean sam zaczynał się gubić. Nagle, jakby znikąd wyłoniła się kolczasta góra cała skuta lodem. Był zmęczony i musiał odsapnąć więc postanowił wylądować ale gdy już to zrobił zobaczył dziesiątki smoków zmierzających w jego stronę. Największy, Chmuroskok podszedł jako pierwszy i widząc strach u zmęczonego smoka zniżył łeb na znak aby ten się go nie bał. -Choć ze mną!- oznajmił smok a Czkawka ruszył -Gdzie idziemy?- zapytał po ludzku Czkawka za c smok przygwoździł go do ziemi -Nie używaj t tej plugawej mowy!- warknął -A jak mam mówić? Znam tylko ten język!- odpowiedział przestraszony -Ojczysty język jest ci nieznany? Plugawisz ostatki twej rasy!- skarcił go -Ojczysty? A bo wy myślicie, że ja jestem smokiem!- odpowiedział zmieszany -Oświeć mnie jeżeli jest inaczej!- odparł spokojniej olbrzymi gad a Czkawka przybrał ludzką postać -Zaszło pewne nieporozumienie za które bardzo przepraszam!- powiedział młody chłopak a smok złapał go w paszczę za kamizelkę i szedł bez słowa Po krótkiej chwili Chmuroskok odstawił chłopaka na ziemię i odszedł. -Zaraz powinien przyjść!- powiedział zmiennoskrzydły i zniknął w ścianie -To ty jesteś tym pół-smokiem?- zapytał smok ukrywający się w ciemnościach -T...tak- odpowiedział niepewnie Czkawka Gad wyłonił się z cienia. -Nocna furia!- powiedział pod nosem chłopak -Nie wiem skąd jesteś ale lepiej żebyś tam wrócił!- odpowiedział mu smok -Nie mogę! -Czemu? -Na Berk wszyscy mają mnie za potwora.. -To przekonaj ich, że się mylą. -To nie takie łatwe! Wikingowie na mojej wyspie żyją tym co było kiedyś a nie tym co jest teraz i tutaj! -I myślisz, że jak tam cię nikt nie chce to uciekniesz i kłopot z głowy? -Masz rację! Zostawiłem tam mamę i tatę! -Dzieciaku! Chodzi mi o to, że kłopoty i problemy trzeba rozwiązywać a nie przed nimi uciekać! Musisz przekonać ludzi, że nie jesteś potworem! Smok bacznie przyglądał się śpiącemu już młodzieńcowi, który właśnie oparł się o ścianę i usnął. Gdy tylko wzeszło słońce nocna furia obudziła chłopaka. -Co? Czemu tak wcześnie?- zapytał jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony -Wstawaj! Wielki Alfa chce się z tobą widzieć!- oznajmił czarny jak nocne niebo smok -Kto taki?- zdziwił się -Dzieciaku! Nasz pan cię oczekuję!- ryknął Chmuroskok który pojawił się tu jakby znikąd -Tak! Już lecę!- powiedział podnosząc się czym prędzej z ziemi Czkawka idąc za chmuroskokiem wyszedł z jamy w której uprzednio spędził noc i ujrzał przed sobą najpiękniejszy widok jaki do tej pory widział w życiu. Smoki, wszędzie było mnóstwo smoków latających wokoło jednego ogromnego, białego oszołomostracha! -Alfo! przyprowadziłem dzieciaka!- ryknął i odszedł a oszołomostrach podniósł głowę spoglądając na Czkawkę -Nie jesteś ani człowiekiem ani smokiem. Pół smoki to magiczne stworzenia, które nie żyją już wśród nas! Zatem skont ty mój młody pół smoku wziąłeś się na naszej ziemi?- zapytał -Urodziłem się na wyspie jakieś pół dnia stąd, na Berk. Na imię mi Czkawka a moimi rodzicami są Stoik Ważki i Valka.- na to imię złowrogie spojrzenia wszystkich smoków skierowały się w moją stronę -Syn zdrajczyni!- krzyczały wszystkie smoki -Masz natychmiast lecieć na swoją wyspę i wrócić tu ze swoją matką! Masz na to trzy dni!- wykrzyknął i dmuchnął lodowatym powietrzem prosto w twarz chłopaka Tym czasem na Berk Stoik wraz z Valką szukali syna który z niewiadomych dla nich przyczyn nie zjawił się jeszcze w domu. -A jak coś mu się stało?- pytała zaniepokojona matka -Nic mu nie jest!- powtarzał równie zdenerwowany ojciec chcący zachować się przed żoną spokojnie -Szukacie Czkawki?- zapytała Astrid wyłaniająca się zza drzewa -Tak! Wiesz gdzie on jest?- odparła z nadzieją w głosie -Nie, ale na pewno nie ma go na Berk. Odleciał wczoraj przed zachodem słońca.- oznajmiła dziewczyna i podeszła bliżej do małżeństwa -Jak to odleciał? Co się stało?- odparł zaniepokojony Stoik -On próbował nas, sama nie wiem! Sączysmark próbował uderzyć Hetherę a Czkawka mu przeszkodził i zmienił się w Nocną Furię! My, ja się przestraszyłam!- popłakała się Astrid -Musimy go znaleźć i to jak najszybciej!- oznajmiła Valka łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę Dwie nocne furie kierowały się w stronę Berk, leciały bardzo szybko a Czkawka ledwo nadążał za smokiem. -Nie zwolnimy trochę?- zapytał już zmęczony -Przecież lecimy wolno!-odpowiedział zdziwiony a Czkawka zrobił głupią minę Po godzinie byli na wyspie a dokładniej w kruczym urwisku. -Zostajesz tu czy wracasz do domu?- zapytał chłopak -Nie! Zostanę z tobą!- odpowiedział smok i ziewną -Ty nie masz zębów!- rzucił ze zdziwieniem chłopak na co smok je wysunął- Masz jakieś imię? -Nie!- powiedziała furia -Szczerbatek! -Co Szczerbatek? -To może być twoje imię! -Znaczy, że nadajesz mi imię? -Tak! -No to bardzo mi miło! Mam na imię Szczerbatek! -A ja Czkawka! Oboje tak bardzo się śmiali, że wylądowali na ziemi. -Co ten alfa chce od mojej mamy?- zapytał zmartwiony chłopak -Nie wiem ale podobno piętnaście lat temu zdradziła smoczą rasę. Smoki nie chętnie o tym mówią a ja jestem jeszcze za młody, sam rozumiesz.- Czkawka przytaknął -Ja idę po mamę! Chcesz iść ze mną?- zapytał chłopak kierując się do wąskiego wyjścia między skałami -Mogę iść i tak nie mam nic do roboty!-odpowiedział mu smok Szli przez las spokojnym krokiem, Szczerbatek co chwile się zatrzymywał, nasłuchiwał i rozglądał czym zaniepokoił Czkawkę. -Coś się stało?- zapytał chłopak -Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje!- odparł mu smok Krzaki zaszeleściły a Szczerbatek ruszył do ataku. Błyskawicznie powalił Astrid za ziemię i zaryczał jej prosto w twarz. Dedyk dla Miszy 07 za prawidłową odpowiedź -Szczerbatek!-wrzasnął Czkawka -Ona nas śledzi!- odwarknął mu smok -Pomocy!- jęknęła dziewczyna gdy tylko zobaczyła jasno- niebieskie światło w paszczy gada Czkawka nie zastanawiając się dłużej przybrał smoczą postać i sam rzucił się na smoka ratując dziewczynę! Tym razem nie wyglądał jak zwykła nocna furia, zielone oczy zostały zastąpione czerwonymi, nie było już żadnych czerwonych pręg a czerwone elementy. -Zostawisz ją?- zapytał próbując zapanować nad złością Szczerbatek zniżył głowę i poddał się a Czkawka znowu przybrał ludzką formę. Gdy odwrócili się w stronę gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był dziewczyna, tej już nie było. Astrid biegła przez las, była przerażona. Biegła wprost do Valki i Stoika, musiała im powiedzieć, że gdy była w kruczym urwisku zjawił się Czkawka z jakimś smokiem, z najprawdziwszą nocną furią. -Proszę pani! Czkawka wrócił!- krzyknęła gdy tylko zobaczyła matkę chłopaka -Gdzie jest?- zapytała z nadzieją -Tutaj.- odpowiedział czerwonooki już chłopak -Czkawka!- jednogłośnie wykrzyknęli rodzice chłopaka -Co ci się stało?- zapytała uszczęśliwiona a zarazem zaniepokojona matka -Nic mi się nie stało. O co ci chodzi?- zdziwił się -Twoje oczy! One były zielone!- podeszła i dokładnie obejrzała syna -To jest Valka?- zapytał Szczerbatek -Tak to jest moja mama...- powiedział i w tym momencie dostał w twarz od matki -Gdzie ty znikasz? Myślisz, że ja się tylko zamartwiać potrafię? Całą noc z ojcem oka nie zmrużyliśmy bo byliśmy przekonani, że zaraz wrócisz! Ty sobie uciekasz i nic nam nie mówisz! Jak ja cię wychowałam?!- wrzeszczała -Synu! Jak w ogóle mogłeś to zrobić?- zapytał równie zdenerwowany Stoik -Wiesz czemu uciekłem? Uciekłem dlatego, że każdy ma mnie za potwora! Ja nie jestem ani człowiekiem ani smokiem! Nie mam swojego miejsca! U smoków nie bo "syn zdrajczyni" u ludzi nie bo potwór! Wiesz jak ja się czuję?- odkrzyknął im Czkawka -Czyli już wiesz?- zmartwiła się Valka -O czym?- zdziwił się -O mojej zdradzie...- powiedziała pod nosem - Nic nie wiem! Jak zapytałem tamtego alfy to on powiedział tylko, że mam trzy dni na przyprowadzenie ciebie albo konsekwencje spotkam ja!- chłopak zmienił się w furię -Wiedziałaś o tym? -Jak to możliwe?- spytała - Jak to możliwe, że jesteś nocną furią i do tego możesz stać się alfą? -Nie wiem! Teraz lecimy bo oszołomostrach będzie zły!- powiedział Szczerbatek a Valka przytaknęła -Val? Wybierasz się gdzieś?- zapytał Stoik -Muszę wyjaśnić sprawę z przeszłości! Wrócę za kilka dni, Czkawka leci z nami!- powiedziała -Uważajcie na siebie!- powiedział i poszedł do domu -Czkawka?- zapytała niepewnie Astrid -Słucham?- odpowiedział -Możesz, no wiesz?- chłopak przybrał ludzką formę- Mama i ja doszłyśmy do wniosku, że nie mogę się z tobą spotkać... ale...- chłopak nie wysłuchał jej do końca i poszedł za smokiem i matką Gdy weszli w las na tyle głęboko by nikt ich nie widział, Valka przemieniła się w smoka, stormcuttera. Dedyk dal Miszy 07 i Svwars z poprawną odpowiedź Wzlecieli ponad chmury, Valka rozmawiała ze Szczerbatkiem a Czkawka leciał parędziesiąt metrów za nimi. W pewnym momencie wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Obniżył lot i lecąc nad powierzchnią wody zaczął strzelać plazmą przed siebie. Pamiętał co mówiła mu matka gdy uczyła go o smokach, nocne furie mają tylko sześć strzałów więc muszą używać rozważnie. Strzelił pierwszy raz, jego plazma była czerwona, strzelał dalej, drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty, przy szóstym się zawahał ale strzelił. Czuł, że może strzelać jeszcze i faktycznie to robił. Zakończył po piętnastym strzale gdy na horyzoncie zobaczył niewyraźny zarys wyspy. Przyśpieszył i po chwili wylądował. To nie była wyspa na którą chciał dotrzeć, wyspa ta była martwa, jakby spalona. Nic na niej nie rosło, nawet najmniejsze źdźbło trawy. Nie został tam chwili dłużej, dołączył do matki i przyjaciela. Leciał w ciszy miał w głowie myśl, która mu ciążyła i nie mógł sie jej pozbyć. W myślach zadawał sobie pytanie "Czego chcą smoki ze smoczego sanktuarium i co tak właściwie zrobiła mama, że została zdrajczynią?" -Czkawka!- krzyknęła Valka wyrywając syna z zamyślenia- o czym tak myślisz, że nie odpowiadasz na pytanie? -O niczym... podziwiam widoki...- odparł rozglądając się -Ooo Czkawka podziwia ocean!- wyśmiał go Szczerbatek a Czkawka odwarknął -Pytałam, czy jesteś głodny?- popatrzyła na syna a ten pokręcił przecząco głową Po paru godzinach ciągłego lotu byli na miejscu. Wszystkie smoki warczały na Valkę co raz popychając ją. Czkawka i Szczerbatek szli za kobietą patrząc na rozwścieczone gady. Gdy doszli do miejsca gdzie przebywał alfa rozległ się donośny ryk, ryk samego oszołomostracha. -Powróciłaś po prawie piętnastu latach do własnego domu, jak śmiesz stać przede mną bez skruchy?- zapytał wielki alfa -Ja nie czuję skruchy! Jestem szczęśliwa żyjąc jako człowiek, w śród ludzi, mam rodzinę! Mam męża i syna!- odpowiedziała -A zatem żyj jak człowiek i bądź jednym z nich ale musisz ponieść karę za zdradę, której się dopuściłaś.- odparł po krótkim namyśle -Przyjmę zatem karę...- uśmiechnęła się kobieta - Po pierwsze nigdy już nie będziesz mogła być smokiem, a po drugie twój syn z nami zostanie!- zadecydował -Nie! On z wami nie zostanie! Nie odbierzecie mi mojego synka!- popłakała się -On wróci... za cztery lata... nie zamartwiaj się!- powiedział czule chmuroskok stojący obok Valki -Mamo... jeśli tak trzeba to zaakceptujmy ten warunek...- powiedział zasmucony chłopak -Nocna furio! Zabierzesz Valkę na Nawiedzone Mokradła gdzie pójdzie ona do tej samej osoby co piętnaście lat temu...- zażądał alfa Valka nic nie odpowiedziała tylko wsiadła na Szczerbatka i razem odlecieli. Jeszcze tego samego dnia kobieta wraz ze smokiem wrócili do domu, na Berk. Stoik gdy tylko dowiedział się, że stracił syna na najbliższe cztery lata załamał się. Mijały dni, miesiące, lata. Berk zawarło pokój ze smokami. Każdy człowiek z Berk znalazł sobie przyjaciela w smoku. Astrid zaprzyjaźniła się z samicą śmiertnika zębacza nazywając ją Wichura, Hthera znalazła sobię samicę zbiczatrzasł i nazwała ją Szpicruta, Sledzik zaprzyjaźnił się ze Sztukamięs, kochanym gronklem, bliźniaki znaleźli sobie smoka Wyma i Jota z gatunku zębiróg zamkogłowy, Hakokieł zaprzyjaźnił się z Sączysmarkiem. Pewnego słonecznego dnia wszyscy tak zwani jeźdźcy smoków wybrali się na zwiad. Latali w około wyspy aż zobaczyli urwisko. Przez myśl Astrid przemknął tamten dzień gdy pewien chłopak pokazał jej krucze urwisko. -Hej pamięta ktoś jak ma na imię syn wodza?- zapytała głośno dziewczyna lecąca na Wichurze -Chyba Czkawka a czemu pytasz?- odpowiedziała jej Hethera -Tak po prostu...- posmutniała ale po chwili humor jej wrócił- polećmy tam!- wskazała Wszyscy jednogłośnie się zgodzili i wylądowali. -As... znasz to miejsce?- zapytała czarno włosa -Tak, kiedyś już tu byłam... z Czkawką... mieliśmy chyba ze dwanaście lat.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna Z jaskini znajdującej się za drzewami o różowych i pomarańczowych kwiatach wyszedł chłopak. Miał on kasztanowe włosy i widoczne z daleka czerwone oczy, nie miał na sobie nic oprócz spodni sięgających do kostek. Był wysoki, szczupły ale jednak dobrze zbudowany. -Wichura podejdź tu!- szepnęła do smoka Astrid -Co się dzieje?- zapytał zdezorientowany Smark gotowy wyjąć topór Wszyscy przygotowali się do ataku a chłopak nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Miał w ręku nóż co zaniepokoiło blondynkę. Gdy smoki zaczęły przyglądać się brunetowi i podchodzić do niego. -Hej!- wydarła się Astrid- Co ty robisz z naszymi smokami? Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę grupki i uśmiechnął się. -Kim jesteś i co robisz na naszej wyspie?- krzyknął Sączysmark -Znacie mnie i dobrze wiecie kim jestem!- odkrzyknął chłopak Podniósł nóż i jednym szybkim ruchem ściął kilka dłuższych pasm włosów. Sączysmark podniósł swój topór i ruszył na przybysza. -Muszę wam przypomnieć nasze ostatnie spotkanie?!- westchnął i w momencie gdy Smark machnął na niego swoją bronią ten przygwoździł go do ziemi w smoczej formie -Zmienił się w smoka!- powiedziała Szpadka -Jak ten mały wtedy!- przytaknął Mieczyk -Bo on jest pół-smokiem!- powiedział Śledzik łapiąc za notatnik -To jest Czkawka matoły!- powiedziały na raz Hethera i Astrid -Gratuluję!- krzyknął brunet -Co ci się stało?- zapytała blondynka- Co zrobiłeś smokom, że do ciebie podeszły? Czkawka zdziwił się. -Jestem takim jakby alfą...- zawstydził się -Nie było cię cztery lata i nagle wracasz! Po co? Czego tu chcesz? Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz tu czego szukać! Zawsze będziesz tu tylko potworem! Ani człowiekiem ani smokiem!- wrzasnął Sączysmark prowokując rywala -Dajcie mi chwilę- powiedział wkurzony chłopak przybierając smoczą formę- Wiesz Smarku? Myślałem, że wydoroślałeś! Czkawka westchnął i rykną na całe gardło prosto w twarz chłopakowi leżącemu na ziemi. Smoki będące w pobliżu zebrały się dookoła całego kruczego urwiska i okazały swoją uległość oddając pokłon alfie. Przybrał z powrotem ludzką formę i podszedł do Hakokła. -Zabierz go do wioski.- poprosił -my zaraz dołączymy Przerażone oczy Astrid i całej jej grupki świdrowały Czkawkę na wylot przez co ten czuł się dziwnie i nieswojo. -Odejdź! Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj!- przypomniał sobie słowa z niedoszłego pikniku z przed czterech lat Czkawka powoli podchodził do ludzi stojących przed nim. Astrid stojąca na przodzie bała się a pół-smok podchodzący coraz bliżej czuł to. Uniósł rękę na wysokość jej twarzy i musnął jej policzek a ta wzdrygnęła się. -Jesteś przerażona.. czemu?- zapytał czule -Ja...- cofnęła się -Dobrze, gdybyś chciała porozmawiać będę u swoich rodziców...- odwrócił się i odszedł parę kroków- Opiekuj się nią!- szepnął do smoczycy zmierzającej w kierunku swej właścicielki -My nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!- wrzasnęła do odlatującego smoka a ten zaryczał i wystrzelił czerwoną plazmą w niebo Tym czasem w wiosce powoli rozchodziła się wiadomość, że powrócił Czkawka. Najbardziej cieszyli się z tego jego rodzice i Pyskacz, którzy nareszcie będą mogli go zobaczyć, ale z drugiej strony ludzie byli zaniepokojeni. W końcu chłopak ten spędził cztery lata z dzikimi smokami. -"Czy nie jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia?"- ludzie zadawali sobie to pytanie w kółko. -Pójdźmy go poszukać!- upierała się Valka -Sam przyjdzie!- odpowiadał Stoik który też bardzo chciał zobaczyć syna -Stoiku nie bądź taki to w końcu twój syn!- dopowiadał Pyskacz Czkawka zbierał kwiaty dla matki, w końcu przegapił jej urodziny i to cztery razy. -A co jak mnie nie poznają?- zadał sobie pytanie dręczące go od kilku chwil, położył się i zmrużył oczy Jego błogość została przerwana przez nieudolne przedzieranie się przez krzaki w wykonaniu Astrid. -Powiedziałeś, że lecisz do rodziców...- rzuciła podchodząc do niego -Taaak... ale tak sobie pomyślałem...- przerwał -Co takiego?- zapytała -Nic... jeszcze chwile temu nie miałaś najmniejszej ochoty żeby ze mną rozmawiać a teraz przychodzisz i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczynasz...- powiedział patrząc na dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem -Przepraszam... ja po prostu czułam się samotna i za to wszystko zaczęłam obarczać ciebie...- powiedziała skruszona- Czemu zniknąłeś? -To nie była moja wola... ja... nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć... Wybacz.- powiedział wstając -Zabierzesz mnie do wioski tak jak kiedyś?- zapytała z nadzieją, że jej przyjaciel nie zmienił się tak bardzo -Tak jak kiedyś?- zastanowił się- Nie... -Trudno..- powiedziała rozczarowana a chłopak ponownie przybrał smoczą formę -Wsiadasz czy mam lecieć sam?- zapytał obchodząc dziewczynę dookoła -Na oklep? Zwariowałeś?- oburzyła się ale chłopakowi się to nie spodobało -To idź na piechotę...- odpowiedział sucho -Nie... poczekaj, to był żart...-zmartwiła się -Przestałem w takim razie rozumieć żarty...- odpowiedział nie zmieniając tonu swojego głosu Astrid wsiadła na przyjaciela i starała się utrzymać na jego grzbiecie. Czkawka wzleciał spokojnie i wolnym lotem dotarli nad wioskę. -Tam wyląduj!- poprosiła dziewczyna Po chwili byli już na ziemi. -Dziękuję!- powiedziała i poszła w swoją stronę Czkawka przybrał ludzką formę czym przeraził mieszkańców będących na placu. -Nic się tu nie zmieniło...- podrzucił sobie pod nosem i podszedł do chaty stojącej parę metrów od niego Czkawka miał już zapukać do drzwi gdy Valka nagle je otworzyła. -Ja idę go poszukać czy wam się to podoba czy nie!- zawołała -Hej mamo! Chyba mnie znalazłaś!- powiedział szczęśliwy -Czkawka!- krzyknęła rzucając się na szyję synowi -Val?- zapytał ojciec wychodząc zza ściany- To na prawdę on? Synu czy to na prawdę ty?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie -Hej tato!- odpowiedział mu chłopak podnosząc głowę i szeroko się uśmiechając do ojca Po chwili Czkawka wszedł do domu. Ojciec podszedł do niego i przytulił go. Czkawka nie odezwał się, próbował tylko stłumić płacz radości jaki towarzyszył mu w tej chwili. -Czkawka! Synu jak ty wyrosłeś! Jesteś nie wiele niższy ode mnie! Chyba dobrze cię tam żywiły te gadziny?!- palnął by zacząć rozmowę -Czy chcecie się dowiedzieć co robiłem przez te cztery długie lata?- spytał widząc miny rodziców a ci jednogłośnie się zgodzili- Tylko jeszcze jedna sprawa... Gdzie jest Szczerbatek? Wzrok rodziców został skierowany na podłogę. -Mamo?- zapytał- Gdzie jest Szczerbatek? -On zniknął kilka dni po powrocie tutaj...- odpowiedziała -Miejscowi kupcy twierdzą, że został złapany przez Drago Krwawdonia...- dodał Stoik -Wiesz Czkawka...- odezwał się zaspany Pyskacz- To ten dziwak kolekcjonujący smoki i wcielający je do swojej armii... -Nikt z was nie próbował go ratować?!- wrzasnął chłopak a czarne nastroszone łuski pojawiły mu się na twarzy -Spokojnie!- krzyknęła Valka ale jej syn odrazu wybiegł z domu przybierając smoczą formę i skierował się w stronę kruczego urwiska -I poleciał!- parsknął Pyskacz W mgnieniu oka był na miejscu. Krzyczał i wydzierał się tak głośno jak tylko potrafił. Był zrozpaczony. Dobrze wiedział kim jest Krwawdoń, sam miał z nim parę razy do czynienia a teraz jego przyjaciel został przez niego schwytany. -Uspokój się!- powiedział sam do siebie siadając przy sadzawce- Minęły cztery lata! Przecież ja nawet nie wiem czy on jeszcze żyje! Wstał i skierował się w stronę małej jaskini za drzewami. W środku leżała tylko zniszczona maska, strój i buty. Strój był Czarny i zrobiony głównie ze skóry i smoczych łusek. Ubrał się i zerknął na zniszczoną maskę. Westchnął głośno i podniósł ją. -Muszę ją w końcu naprawić...- zaśmiał się w duchu Wyszedł powoli i poszedł do starej kuźni pyskacza. Tym czasem w domu Astrid panowała napięta atmosfera. -Dziewczyno mówiłam ci przecież, że nie możesz przyjaźnić się z tym potworem!- krzyknęła na córkę pani Hofferson -Mamo on nie jest potworem! Jest inny i tyle!- odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna -Jego inność przysporzy ci tylko kłopotów!- powiedziała lekceważąco -Ja nie mam już pięciu lat! Wiem kiedy się wycofać i wiem też co jest dla mnie dobre!- wrzasnęła uderzając w stół -Gratuluję!- powiedziała ucieszona- Dałaś radę mi się postawić! Nareszcie! Astrid oniemiała. -Chodziło ci tylko o to, żebym ci się postawiła?- powiedziała z niedowierzaniem -Tak! Musisz sama decydować o własnym życiu... teraz rób co chcesz!- powiedziała kobieta wchodząc do swojego pokoju Blondynka wstała, wzięła szybkim ruchem swoją kurtkę i wyszła wpadając prosto na Czkawkę. -Wybacz!- powiedziała nie wiedząc jeszcze na kogo wpadła -Nic nie szkodzi!- powiedział chłopak idąc dalej Dziewczyna uważnie przyjrzała się ubraniu odchodzącemu mężczyzny. -Hej!- krzyknęła a ten się odwrócił- Czkawka! Co to za strój? -Codzienny...- parsknął i poszedł w swoją stronę -Jesteś nie przyjemny!- rzuciła mu -Już mówiłem! Nie rozumiem ludzkich żartów!- odparł nie zatrzymując się Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i zrównała krok -Gdzie idziesz?- zapytała -Do kuźni...- pokazał zniszczoną maskę Dziewczyna nie zadawała więcej pytań tylko poszła do kuźni razem z chłopakiem. Gdy byli już na miejscu Astrid bacznie obserwowała pracę Czkawki. po prawie godzinie czekania wreszcie postanowiła się odezwać. -Długo jeszcze ci to zajmie?- siedziała zniecierpliwiona - Właśnie skończyłem...- wyszedł z pomieszczenia i założył maskę -Po co ci to tak właściwie?- zastanowiła się -Lecę uratować Szczerbatka!- odpowiedział a jego oczy błysnęły dziką czerwienią -Mogę lecieć z tobą?- spytała z nadzieją -Rób co chcesz bylebyś nie przeszkadzała...-burknął sucho -O przepraszam! Czy ty coś sugerujesz? -Tak! Jesteś słaba, nieudolna i potrafisz polegać tylko na innych! -Jestem słaba? Nieudolna? To ty uciekłeś na cztery lata do tamtych dzikich smoków! -Uciekłem? Ja uciekłem? Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia czemu zniknąłem!- warknął a dziewczyna odskoczyła kilka kroków w tył- Boisz się mnie tak jak wszyscy na tej wyspie! -Zdziczałeś! -Słucham? -Zdziczałeś!- powtórzyła -Czemu tak sądzisz? -Warczysz! Próbujesz być władczy a do tego... wywyższasz się! Ja jestm słaba? To ty jesteś słaby i do tego wyrzuty z jakich kolwiek pozytywnych emocji!- Czkawka podniósł rękę tak by uderzyć dziewczynę i zatrzymał ją w ostatnim momencie -Nie będę jak ten Sączysmark! Nie bije dziewczyn... -Czyli mi nie oddasz! -Słucham?- w tej chwili dostał od Astrid toporem w brzuch -Nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie słabą!- osunął się na ziemię- Jak widzisz to ty jesteś słaby!- uśmiechnęła się -Niezły cios!- przytaknął jej i wstał -Co się tam stało? U smoków... że tak bardzo się zmieniłeś? -Tam... nie uznali mnie na początku. Tam nie przypodobasz się niczym. Musisz walczyć o swoją pozycję i o to jak będą cię traktować... do wszystkiego trzeba było dojść samemu. Gdy już nie byłem uległy zaczęli mnie trenować. Począwszy od szybkości przemiany skończywszy na umiejętnościach walki z ludźmi i smokami... -Ale tu nie musisz z nikim walczyć... Wiesz o tym? -Tak, ale trudno jest się przestawić tak po czterech latach... -Byłeś tam z własnej woli? -Nie do końca... -Jeszcze jedno pytanie... co to był za czteroskrzydły smok? -Stormcutter... jedyny czteroskrzydły smok znany po dziś dzień... -A twoja mama jest tym smokiem? -Była... ale nikomu o tym nie mów... -Rozmawiałam o tym tylko z twoim tatą... cztery lata temu. -Polecę z tobą odzyskać Szczerbatka i obiecuję, że wrócimy tu z nim! Chłopak przytaknął i razem ruszyli w stronę miejsca w którym przebywała Wichura. Po dosyć krótkim czasie wyruszyli na poszukiwanie jakich kol wiek informacji na temat Drago i miejsca jego pobytu. -Wodzu!- krzyknął poruszony Sączysmark -Co się dzieje?- zapytał widząc Smarka -Czkawka i Astrid! Oni, oni, oni! Ja słyszałem rozmowę! Polecieli szukać jakiegoś Drago! Chcą odzyskać tam tą nocną furię!- na te słowa Stoik zerwał się na równe nogi -Val zostaniesz w domu! Ja zbiorę ludzi i wyruszymy po nich!- orzekł -Wrócą! Czkawka nie jest taki narwany żeby lecieć prosto w paszczę oszołomostracha!- uśmiechnęła się pocieszając zarazem uspokajając męża -Jorgenson do domu! Nic się nie dzieje! Odwołuję wszystko!-zwrócił się do chłopaka Dochodził już wieczór a Astrid razem z Czkawką jeszcze nie wracali. -As? Przepraszam... za to co w tedy powiedziałem! Głupio mi i masz rację, czasami mogę sobie darować!- powiedział czarno czerwony smok -Przecież się nie gniewam! Zresztą ja też przepraszam za to, że cię uderzyłam!- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się a smok zrobił kilka salt przy każdym zmieniając się na chwilę w człowieka -Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi pod tym kątem!- burknęła po smoczemu Wichura -Nie musisz!- pocieszył ją pół-smok -Co nie muszę?- zapytała Astrid -Mówiłem do Wichury.- parsknął śmiechem i nagle spoważniał- Stój!- krzyknął spoglądając w dół -Co się dzieję?- zapytała przestraszona -Przez swoją uwagę nie zauważyłem tych statków!- skarcił się -Jakich statków?- zapytały zdziwione smoczyca i dziewczyna -Pod nami... bądź gdzieś w pobliżu! Ja zobaczę co to za łodzie!- powiedział a dziewczyna przytaknęła Nocna furia obniżyła znacznie lot i trzymając się paręnaście metrów z tyłu armady szukała jakiegoś znaku. Nagle jakby znikąd wyłonił się smok, wielki nawet większy od białego oszołomostracha, szary. -Drago!- warknął w myślach i chciał uciec ale było już za późno, wielki smok uderzył do rogiem wrzucając na pokład najbliższej łodzi. Smok został od razu spętany ale zdążył wydać z siebie ryk, ryk który usłyszała nawet Astrid. Dźwięk, który został wydany przez Czkawkę był sygnałem dla Wichury by ta ratowała natychmiast siebie i Astrid. -Wichura co ty robisz! Czkawka powiedział byśmy tu zostały!- smoczyca nie zareagowała leciała na berk tak jak kazał jej chłopak- To był Czkawka? Coś się stało?- smoczyca tylko przytaknęła głową ale nie zawróciła Czkawka skołowany, mocno spętany siecią i łańcuchem, wrzucony pod pokład nie miał nawet siły by się ruszyć. Czuł jak podczas uderzenia jego kości łamią się. Nagle poczuł błogość i zamknął oczy uwalniając się od bólu. Leżał tak aż do rana do momentu w którym nie został wyciągnięty na pokład. Był zimny i ledwo oddychał, nie był w stanie otworzyć nawet oczu. Na statku była kobieta, białowłosa, a wołali ją "znachorka", też była więźniem Krwawdonia zabrana ze swojej wyspy daleko za archipelagiem bez możliwości powrotu na ojczyznę. Dziewczyna dostała zadanie uleczyć smoka gdyż dla Drago wydawał się niezwykły a przy okazji był nocną furią, takie dwa w jednym. -Sivo jak ci idzie?- powiedział jak do własnej córki mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach mierzący ze dwa metry. -Źle to wygląda! Jest cały połamany a te więzy nie pomagają... boję się, że mi się nie uda...- powiedziała niepewnie głaszcząc nocną furię po głowie Drago natychmiast nakazał zdjęcie więzów smokowi i przygotowanie wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy o jakie poprosi Siva. Dziewczyna zaś czuła gdzieś w sobie głęboką potrzebę ratowania gada który tak na prawdę jest nim nie do końca. Statki kierowały się na bardzo odległą wyspę leżącą na granicy archipelagu. Wieczorem Czkawka otworzył oczy lecz nie mógł się ruszyć. Czuł, że jest spętany lecz był tak na prawdę wolny. Gdy dziewczyna przyszła zmienić okłady zobaczyła, że smok jest przytomny. Białowłosa od razu poprosiła by ktoś przyniósł wiadro z wodą do picia i kilka ryb a potem poszedł po Drago i przekazał od niej wiadomość "Smok się obudził". Jej prośba została spełniona w kilka chwil. -Musisz jeść by wyzdrowieć a pić by się nie odwodnić!- prosiła dziewczyna a smok tylko wzdychał -Siva! Obudził się?- zapytał ochrypłym głosem -Tak... ale on nie wyzdrowieje!- powiedziała stanowczo -Czemu tak sądzisz?- zapytał zły -Nie chce jeść alni pić, a o jakimkolwiek ruchu nie wspomnę! On nie ma szans ale ja podejmę się wyzwania i...- zatrzymała na znak władcy i powoli się odwróciła Smok próbował ruszyć głową by dosięgnąć rybę. Czkawka był już zmęczony, głodny i doskwierało mu pragnienie. Brakowało mu sił. Rozszerzył ślepia i mruknął. -Zajmij się nim i nie zawracaj mi głowy!- nakazał i odszedł Dziewczyna podeszła do czerwonookiego, podała mu dużą rybę i wodę. -Chciałabym byś powiedział mi jak ci pomóc!- powiedziała i głęboko westchnęła Czkawka zamruczał a po chwili przemówił - Zachowaj to tylko w tajemnicy, proszę!- szepnął a dziewczyna przytaknęła- Skąd pochodzisz i czy znasz się na magii? -Zza archipelagu i tak ale Drago zabrania mi jej używać...- odpowiedziała mu -Ulecz mnie a ja cię stąd zabiorę, nawet do domu jeśli będziesz chciała!- powiedział z nadzieją -Nie wrócę do domu!- łzy pociekły dziewczynie po policzkach- On spalił całą wyspę a z wyspą całą moją rodzinę! -Wybacz nie miałem pojęcia! Ale proszę ulecz mnie i jeżeli wiesz to odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie! Czy jest tu jeszcze jedna nocna furia? -Tak ale jest dzika! Nie daje nawet do siebie podejść... ale raz ją widziałam miała piękne zielone oczy... -Szczerbatek!-ucieszył się i jakby ozdrowiał spróbował wstać ale jego zmagania poszły na marne -Tam ta furia ma na imię Szczerbatek?- zaśmiała się dziewczyna- Obiecaj, że jak cię uleczę to będę mogła polecieć gdzieś z tobą i tym Szczerbatkiem, do jakiegoś pięknego miejsca! -Obiecuję!- powiedział Czkawka a dziewczyna zabrała się za leczenie go Dopiero nad ranem smok mógł normalnie funkcjonować, chodził a nawet biegał po pokładzie. W pewnej chwili zjawił się rosły mężczyzna łapiąc dziewczynę za gardło i podnosząc do góry. -Zabroniłem ci używać magii! Ty mały szczurze!- wrzasnął Drago ściskając dziewczynę mocniej Czkawka rzucił się na napastnika wgryzając się zębami w jego rękę a ten wypuścił białowłosą. Z paszczy smoka wypłynęła stróżka krwi. -Puszczaj!- wrzasnął mężczyzna próbując wyrwać się z między zębów gada Czkawka po chwili zostawił przeciwnika widząc, że człowiek ten nie jest przygotowany do walki z nim, chłopak nie zabiłby bezbronnego. Co prawda człowiek ten dysponował siłą porównywalnie dużą do siły Stoika. Drago usiadł, widząc jakie szkody pozostawiła na nim nocna furia zaczął tamować krwawienie. Siva siedziała na drugom końcu łodzi trzęsąc się ze strachu, już sama nie wiedziała kogo się boi, czy wielkiego Krwawdonia czy smoka z którego paszczy skapuje gęsta, czerwona ciecz. -Ja nie...- wyszeptał smok będąc zaledwie kilka kroków od dziewczyny- nie skrzywdzę cię! Na twarzy białowłosej pojawiły się łzy. -Wybacz, że cię przestraszyłem...- zamruczał Drago powoli podniósł się i szybkim krokiem zbliżając się do podwładnej i nocnej furii spróbował wskoczyć na smoka. Czkawka zaś zdążył odwrócić się i strzelić. Mężczyznę odrzuciło parę metrów do tyłu. Przez cztery lata Czkawka bardziej przyzwyczaił się do swojej smoczej części upodabniając się także zachowaniem. -"Smok atakowany staje się atakującym"- zaśmiał się- powiedział mi to kiedyś mój ojciec...- kaszlnął wypluwając z buzi krew -Panie Drago...- zaczęła dziewczyna- ja panu pomogę... tylko niech mi pan odpowie na jedno pytanie...- mężczyzna spojrzał z politowaniem na Sivę- Czemu zniszczył pan mój dom? -Wasz wódz zabił moją żonę i córkę...- kaszlnął ponownie- to była zemsta! Dziewczyna wystawiła rękę i uleczyła śmiertelną ranę mężczyzny. Smok patrzył nie okazując żadnych emocji, wiedział jednak, że przyniesie to konsekwencje których wolałby uniknąć. -Możemy lecieć!- powiedziała wstając i wsiadając na grzbiet smoka Wzlecieli kilka metrów nad statki. -Na której łodzi jest Szczerbatek?- zapytał zdenerwowany -Na największej są smoki... nie wiem dokładnie...- przyznała -Są trzy, nie cztery duże łodzie...- westchnął -Chcesz zginąć? Pchasz się w objęcia śmierci!- krzyknęła niezadowolona -Chcę tylko uratować przyjaciela, który ocalił mnie!- warknął machając przy tym łbem a resztka krwi pozostała na smoczym pysku chlapnęła na dziewczynę -Wybacz... Mam pytanie... Czy znasz moje imię?- zapytała wycierając bladą twarz -Siva... jeśli się nie mylę...- powiedział niepewnie -Dokładnie Sivira... Zdradź mi swe imię! -Czkawka... -To imię typowo ludzkie...- podkreśliła- bardziej pasowałoby do ciebie Swart Draak lub Swart Dood Smok nic nie odpowiedział tylko leciał dalej. Znaleźli się nad pierwszym wielkim statkiem. -W smoczym sanktuarium wołami na mnie "Saysonehkyinn", ale nigdy nie wytłumaczono mi co to znaczy... Smok uniósł lekko uszy ukazując znamię w kształcie sierpa kostuchy. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie...- powiedziała po czym wskazała statek- tam wyląduj! Zeszli na pokład i od razu zakradli się do klatek. Parę gronkli, jeden śmiertnik i jedna nocna furia... -Bingo!- mruknął Czkawka Szczerbatek był cały nastroszony a jego oczy przypominały igły otoczone zielenią. Klatka w której się znajdował była cała podrapana, miejscami nadpalona. Czkawka przybrał ludzką formę i otworzył klatkę. -Jak!- krzyknęła białowłosa -Nie powiedziałem ci o tym?- zdziwił się zdejmując maskę- Wytłumaczę ci trochę później, teraz zajmij się uwalnianiem smoków! -Kopę lat przyjacielu! Ile to już minęło?- spytał chłopak przyglądając się reakcji smoka Nocna furia rzuciła się wprost na gardło chłopaka stojącego przed nim. -Czkawka!- wrzasnęła dziewczyna widząc smoka skaczącego na chłopaka Jednym ruchem ręki brunet przygwoździł smoka do ziemi. -No wiesz ty co? Kto jak kto ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć kim jestem!- zaśmiał się po czym zmienił się w smoka -Czkawka...- powiedział cicho i uspokoił się -Widzisz! Teraz cię stąd wyciągniemy!- powiedział zrywając kajdany -Czkawka?- powiedziała dziewczyna a w jej głosie było słychać strach i niepewność- Zauważyłeś, że odkąd jesteśmy na tym statku nikt nam nie przeszkadza i nie ma tu nawet jednego strażnika? -Masz rację!- zorientował się chłopak -A ten wielki biały smok od momentu zaatakowania cię... nie było go przy ostatniej łodzi! On nie zostawił by Drago!- słusznie spostrzegła- Czkawka jak najszybciej musimy stąd uciekać! To pułapka! -Nie myślisz chyba, że on to wszystko zaplanował? Poświęci jedną z największych łodzi...- nie dokończył gdyż dziewczyna przerwała mu -By pozbyć się jedynego stworzenia na ziemi, które mu zagraża!- dodała Uwolnili w pośpiechu wszystkie smoki i pędem wydostali się spod pokładu. W jednej chwili poczuli silne uderzenie od strony prawej burty. Wielki szary oszołomostrach wyłonił się z wody niszcząc statek sprowadzając go tym samym na dno. -Siva!- wrzasnął chłopak próbując złapać białowłosą za rękę- Błagam trzymaj się! -Ja...ja nie dam rady!- odpowiedziała a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu Ranna w lewą rękę, trzymająca się już na ostatkach sił o jedną z wystających desek dziewczyna próbująca uniknąć śmierci! -Siva! Postaraj się!- powiedział widząc zbliżający się fragment żagla- Spróbuj nią ruszyć! -To koniec...- powiedziała cichutko i puściła się spadając wprost w odmęty oceanu -Nie!!!- wrzasnął Czkawka ruszając za nią -Czkawka nie rób tego!- krzyknął Szczerbatek lecz przyjaciel go nie posłuchał Zanurkował i widząc białe włosy dziewczyny nabrał nadziei na uratowanie jej. Płynął jak najszybciej tylko mógł by tylko dogonić opadającą na dno dziewczynę. -Siva! Proszę dasz radę! Dasz radę! Proszę!- mówił sobie w myślach Podpłynął najbliżej jak tylko mógł, tak by złapać ją za rękę. Udało się! Pod wodą przybrał ludzką formę i jakby w pocałunku dał jej powietrza. Zaraz z powrotem jako smok wyłonił się z wody, trzymając mocno dziewczynę w swych czarno-czerwonych łapach. Wylądował szybko na statku pełnym ludzi by odratować dziewczynę, tak by ona z nim została. -Łapać smoka!- wrzasnął tęgi mężczyzna Wtem na łajbie pojawiły się inne smoki ze Szczerbatkiem na czele gotowe bronić chłopaka za cenę własnego życia. -Siva! Błagam cię! Obudź się! Nie zostawiaj mnie! To nie jest twój czas!- powiedział naciskając na jej klatkę piersiową Dziewczyna zaczęła mocno kaszleć i wykasływać wodę zalegającą jej w płucach. Po chwili spostrzegła nad sobą Czkawkę z oczami niczym dziecko, przepełnionymi radością, nadzieją i szczęściem. -Dziękuję!- powiedziała cicho- Dziękuję ci Saysonehkyinn! -Nie ma za co!- westchnął ciężko -Czkawka to nie pora na odpoczynek!- warknął oburzony Szczerbatek -Wybacz zmęczyłem się zbyt głębokim nurkowaniem- powiedział wstając i nagle tracąc równowagę- Co się dzieję? Nie mogę się ruszyć...- dodał tracąc przytomność -Czkawka!- powiedziała roztrzęsiona białowłosa- Szczerbatku! Błagam zabierz nas stąd! Smok spełnił prośbę. Złapał nieprzytomnego w łapy a dziewczynie pozwolił wsiąść na swój grzbiet i tak razem ze smokami odlecieli w stronę Berk. Lot do domu zajął im kilka godzin, niestety Czkawka ciągle nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Wylądowali późnym wieczorem w kruczym urwisku, w miejscu w którym panuje cisza i spokój. Jedyną osobą przebywającą tam była Astrid wyczekująca powrotu Czkawki. -Nocna furia! Szczerbatek!- zawołała rozglądając się za wyczekiwanym chłopakiem Siva powoli zeszła ze smoka pomagając mu położyć bruneta na ziemi. -Kim jesteś?- zapytała złowrogo blondynka -Mam na imię Sivira! Proszę odłóż broń!- odpowiedziała białowłosa trzymając się za ranę na ręku z której powoli sączyła się krew -Czemu przyleciałaś tu na Szczerbatku?- pytała dalej nie odkładając topora -Po pierwsze nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem i czemu Szczerbatek wybrał akurat to miejsce, a po drugie potrzebna nam pomoc...- starała się wyjaśnić dziewczyna- Mój przyjaciel jest ranny a ja nie potrafię mu pomóc... -Przyjaciel?- zdziwiła się Astrid powoli zbliżyła się do Sivy uważnie się jej przyglądając. -Gdzie on jest?- zapytała blondynka stojąca tuż obok białowłosej -Tu leży- pokazała jej Gdy Astrid zobaczyła nieprzytomnego Czkawkę na jej twarzy pojawiły się łzy. -Czemu płaczesz?- zapytała białowłosa -To jest Czkawka a ta wyspa to jego dom! Czemu wygląda jakby spał? Jest bledszy niż zwylke!- powiedziała cicho -Co mu jest? -Nie mam pojęcia! Próbowałam go uleczyć ale to nic nie dało... jego ciało zachowuje się tak jakby po prostu spał...- wyjaśniła -Znasz się na magii?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem blondynka -To tylko parę zaklęć...- zarumieniła się i dopiero teraz Astrid spostrzegła, że na ręku dziewczyny nie ma już śladu po ranie za którą jeszcze chwilę temu się trzymała -Mam na imię Astrid...- przedstawiła się Nastała noc. Siva postanowiła zatrzymać się u Astrid a Czkawkę przetransportowano do domu jego rodziców gdzie byłby pod stałą opieką. W środku nocy gdy praktycznie cała wioska już spała chłopak obudził się. -Gdzie ja jestem?-zapytał czerwonooki łapiąc się za głowę- Tsss... Boli jakby mi drzewo na głowę zleciało! -Czkawka?- Valka weszła do pokoju słysząc głos syna z sąsiedniego pokoju- Obudziłeś się! Twoja przyjaciółka razem z Astrid cię tu przywiozły! Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś! -Gdzie jest Szczerbatek i Siva?- zapytał jeszcze trochę zdezorientowany chłopak -Szczerbatek jest na dole a Siva to ta białowłosa dziewczyna, tak?- chłopak przytaknął- Jest u Astrid. Czkawka powoli wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. -Nic się tu nie zmieniło...-mruknął pod nosem i szybszym krokiem podszedł do matki -Uważaj!- powiedziała kobieta -Stęskniłem się mamo!- powiedział mocno ją tuląc a ta odwzajemniła uścisk -Też się stęskniłam synku!- odpowiedziała puszczając go -A gdzie tata?- zapytał oddalając się o krok -Od dwóch dni siedzi w twierdzy i nie pozwala nikomu do siebie wejść... Spróbujemy rano dobrze? Teraz odpocznij...- chłopak przytaknął i wrócił do łóżka ale nie mógł zasnąć Czkawka otworzył okno i szybko się przez nie wyślizgując odleciał w stronę miejsca pobytu ojca. Uchylił masywne wrota i od razu skierował wzrok na ulubione miejsce przy którym zwykł siadać rudowłosy wiking. -Hej tato! Tak sobie pomyślałem...- zaczął wchodząc do ogromnego pomieszczenia -Wynoś się!- wrzasnął pijany rzucając pustym kuflem po piwie -Znowu topisz smutki w alkoholu! Jaki masz powód tym razem?- zapytał spokojny tonem chłopak sprawnie omijając lecący w jego stronę przedmiot -Będzie wojna!- krzyknął uderzając pięścią w stół- Oswald zmarł w zeszłym miesiącu a władzę po nim objął jego syn, Dagur! Ten szczyl wypowiedział wojnę mojej wyspie, wypowiedział wojne Berk! -Wiesz...- powiedział łapiąc ojca pod ramię- jeśli faktycznie jest tak jak mówisz to powinieneś się porządnie wyspać! Zaprowadzę cię do domu... Chwile później chłopak wraz z ojcem weszli do domu z którego po chwili wyszedł sam Czkawka niosąc niewielką torbę przerzuconą przez ramię. Westchnął poczym rozłorzył skrzydła i poleciał w stronę smoczego sanktuarium. Nad ranem obudziły się Astrid i Siva, które Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach